1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multiplex image display devices, including a display section equipped with an information input device, which is capable of producing different image displays for different viewing points. The present invention also relates to multiplex image display computer programs and computer-readable storage media containing those programs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multiplex image display devices with onscreen input functions have been popularly used and include a display section equipped with an information input device and are capable of displaying different images for different viewing points.
A dual view display device is a type of multiplex image display device which is capable of producing different displays for the right and left on a single display screen. Such devices are described, for example, in Patent Documents 1 to 9. One of them is a combination of a display device (e.g., LCD) and a touch panel (information input devices provided on the display section).
An example of a dual view display is shown in FIG. 16, where the screen shows a car navigation image when viewed from the right and a DVD replay from the left.    Patent Document 1 Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 62-57392/1987 (Tokukaisho 62-57392; published Mar. 13, 1987)    Patent Document 2 Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 63-182632/1988 (Tokukaisho 63-182632; published Jul. 27, 1988)    Patent Document 3 Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 3-230699/1991 (Tokukaihei 3-230699; published Oct. 14, 1991)    Patent Document 4 Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 6-195049/1994 (Tokukaihei 6-195049; published Jul. 15, 1994)    Patent Document 5 Japanese Patent 3133478 (issued Feb. 5, 2001)    Patent Document 6 Japanese Patent 3398999 (issued Apr. 21, 2003)    Patent Document 7 Japanese Patent 3184069 (issued Jul. 9, 2001)    Patent Document 8 Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Tokukai) 2000-137443 (published May 16, 2000)    Patent Document 9 Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Tokukai) 2004-206089 (published Jul. 22, 2004)
A problem of the combination of a multiplex image display device and an information input device (a dual view display device and a touch panel) is that input buttons may appear at the same position on screen.
See FIG. 17. The duel view display includes a right-side image 71 when viewed from the right and a left-side image 72 when viewed from the left. The right-side image 71 consists of a right-side main image 71a and right-side input buttons 71b, 71c, 71d, 71e. The left-side image 72 consists of a left-side main image 72a and left-side input buttons 72b, 72c, 72d, 72e. Both the right-side input buttons and the left-side input buttons appear on the lowest part of the screen. That is, they appear at the same position. In this situation, the multiplex image display device is unable to determine correctly which input button is pressed.